RFF The Amazing Race Fantasy Game: Season 2
RFF The Amazing Race Fantasy Game: Season 2 is another "The Amazing Race" fantasy game hosted at RFF, this time hosted by user redwings8831. This game features 12 teams of 2 RFF forumers, which will fictionally race across the world for a shot of winning the game. Production Development The series was announced March of 2009, when the previous season was about to finish. It was open to all participants in RFF, where, twelve teams composed of 2 RFF members are chosen to fictionally race around the world, completing tasks and against each other. Applications were accepted until the middle of May. What was different this season is that teams need not choose someone to act like, instead they can act like themselves, as who they are and use their own username to play the game. This season showed the Race's first ever visit to the landlocked country of Bhutan, as well as visiting Thailand. Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. Note 1: All teams except for georgiapeach and graytex committed errors in doing tasks, and were assessed penalties based on what they have performed. Note 2: spoler345 and smiley did not do the detour, forcing them to incur an 8 hour penalty. Note 3: The following teams did not completely follow rules for various clues, detours or roadblocks thus incurred penalties at the Pit Stop. Note 4: The following teams did not have all members of their intersected team complete the Detour, and thus incurred a 1 hour penalty at the Pit Stop. Note 5: The following teams did not complete the Detour, and thus incurred a 2-4 hour penalty at the Pit Stop. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Prizes Leg 1 - $10,000 for each person Leg 2 - Seven day trip to Jamaica Leg 3 - Trip for 2 to Hong Kong Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. 1. You Can't Judge Me! I'm Not A Book And I Don't Have A Cover! - hakushu8 2. Why Do I Feel Like an Extra Stormtrooper in Star Wars? - Graytex 3. Time to Ride...The RAAAAPE TRAINNNNNN, Yeaahhhh - cdfe88 4. We're Just Beggars Right Now! - scruffs Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Thailand) *Dyersville, Iowa, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Field of Dreams) (Starting Line) * Dyersville (Multiple Airports) to Bangkok, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand] (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) *Bangkok (Anusawari Chai Samoraphum) *Bangkok (Suan Santichaiprakarn Park) *Bangkok (Mandarin Oriental Hotel) * Bangkok to Nakhon Ratchasima Province *Nakhon Ratchasima Province (Mun River) *Ubon Ratchathani (Thung Si Muang Park - Golden Minaret) The Detour for this leg of the Race was a choice between Manual or Automatic. In Manual, teams will make their way to the bank of the Mun River and find the marked long boats and working with locals, paddle and transport the boat a distance of ¾ of a mile down the river. In Automatic, teams will make their way to the bank of the Mun River and find a marked remote control boat and figure out how to program it to make the boat travel a distance of 1 mile down the river. Instructions on how to use the remotes are written in Thai. Leg 2 (Thailand → Bhutan) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro Airport) *Paro (Taktsang) *Paro (Main Street) *Thimphu (Changlimithang Stadium) *Thimphu (Textile Museum) *Thimphu (Telecom Tower) *Thimphu (Dechen Phodrang Monastery) The Roadblock for this leg involved the chosen team member to hit ten different targets scattered throughout the stadium, as they take part in the national sport of Bhutan. The Detour for this leg was Paint It or Milk It, in Paint It, teams will make their way to the National Institute for Zorig Chusum and recreate a traditional Bhutanese painting. Once the painting is to the locals standards, teams will receive their next clue. In Milk It, teams will have to find the Motithang Takin Preserve and milk Takins, an goat-antelope which is also the national animal of Bhutan, to fill a marked jug to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward this leg was to search over a thousand different textiles for the one with the yellow and red race flag attached to it at the Textile Museum. Additional Tasks: *At Paro's main street, teams must partake in the Bhutanese festival of Paro Tsechu, by dressing in traditional costumes and participating in three different native dances, the Dance of the Lords of the Cremation Grounds, Dance of the Heroes with six kinds of ornaments, and the Dance of the Black Hats. Leg 3 (Bhutan → Kazakhstan) * Paro to Almaty, Kazakhstan (Almaty International Airport) *Charyn Canyon (Valley of Castles) *Shymbulak (Talgar Pass) *Almaty (Hotel Kazakhstan) * Almaty (Almaty Rail Station) to Tyuratam (Tyuratam Rail Station) *Baikonur (Baikonur Cosmodrome) *Astana (Pyramid of Peace and Accord) *Astana (Bayterek) In this Roadblock, the chosen team member will have to change into a Russian space uniform, and help the Russian cosmonauts prepare for a launch. Once the preparation is complete and the launch is airborne. In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between Deliver or Pick Up. In Deliver, teams must make their way by taxi to the Ak Orda Presidential Palace, search the 36,000 square foot complex for a package and then deliver it to the president of Kazakhstan, Nursultan Abishuly Nazarbayev. The president will give teams their next clue once he has receive the package. In Pick Up, teams will become part of the Kazakhstan taxi service. Using the provided vehicle, teams will have to pick up and transport locals to their respective destinations. Once teams have received 2,250 Kazakhstani tenge (equivalent to $15.00 USD) in tips. The Speed Bump required one team to travel to two major night clubs, Chocolate and Ice. At each club, take shots of three different types of Russian Vodka in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Baikonur Cosmodrome, teams must choose a marked spacecraft, enter it, and watch the 30 minute informational video on the Russian Space Program/Missile Uses. At the end of the movie, they will have to take a short assessment on the information in the video. Once both team members pass the test, they will receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Kazakhstan → Ukraine) * Astana (Astana International Airport) to Kiev, Ukraine (Kiev (Zhuliany) International Airport) *Kiev (Great Lavra Belltower) *Kiev (Maidan Nezalezhnosti) *Kiev (Khreschatyk Street) *Kiev to Odessa (Multiple Transportation) *Odessa (Catacombs) *Odessa (Arcadia Beach) *Odessa (Potemkin Stairs) In this leg's Roadlock, will make their way through the city on foot, collecting four Ukrainian artifacts along the way. Each artifact will build on one-another, so they must be collected in order. Once all four have been collected, teams will exchange them for their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between Clean Eat or Dirty Eat. In Clean Eat, teams will have to make their way to the Privoz Market and purchase the ingredients listed on the provided shopping list. Then, they will have to cook and eat the following three Ukrainian dishes: Pyrohy, Mlyntsi, and Kanapky. In Dirty Eat, teams will make their way to the Port of Odessa and then board a fishing boat and take it into the Black Sea. Teams will have to then catch a ¼ pound of fish, take it back to the shore, and then prepare and eat a plate of Fish tolcheniki. Additional Tasks: *Upon reaching the Khreschatyk Street, teams had to find a specified location where they can get their next clue. *Teams had to search the Odessa Catacombs using a provided map for their next clue. *At Arcadia Beach, teams searched the marked sand castles for the one that contains their next clue. *Teams had to climb the Potemkin Stairs in order to reach the pit stop of this leg of the Race. Leg 5 (Ukraine → The Gambia) * Odessa to Banjul, The Gambia (Yundum International Airport) *Banjul (Madox Hangar) *Bakau (Kachikally Museum and Crocodile Pool) *Bakau (Gena Bes Studio) (Unused) *Banjul (Albert Market) * Banjul to Janjanbureh *Janjanbureh (Wassu Stone Circles) * Janjanbureh to Serrekunda *Serrekunda (Arena) *Bijilo Forest Park (Beach) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams will have to make their way on foot through Bakau to The Gena Bes Studio and find the person who runs it, Queen Amie Krubally. Teams will have to partake in learning the basics of Batik and then will need to use the provided paint and dye to recreate the provided art work. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Build or Color. In Build, teams will use the provided map of the city and use Gambian techniques to build three wooden houses. In Color, teams will quickly realize that the streets and buildings in Janjanbureh are painted in different colors. Teams will need to use the provided map to figure out the exact combination of colors that they will need to present to the mayor of the city in order for their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg of the Race involves one team member enter the wrestling ring and hold their own for ten minutes against a professional. While the chosen team member is wrestling, the other team member will have to play the Sabar Drum. If either team mate is unable to do their part, they will have to start over. Additional Tasks: *Upon arrival in Banjul, teams were treated to a Microlite flight over the Gambian coast before receiving their next clue. *In the Kachikally Museum and Crocodile Pool, teams needed to find the most famous crocodile in the pool, Charlie, and pet it to receive their next clue. *In Albert Market, teams must search a marked store and buy a Sabar Drum in exchange for their clue. Leg 6 (The Gambia → Morocco → Spain) * Banjul to Marrakech, Morocco (Marrakech-Menara_Airport) *Marrakech (Hotel Riad Primavera) *Marrakech (Saadian Tombs) *Marrakech (Splash Rafting Morocco) *Rabat (Sala Colonia) *Fes (Medina) *Nador (Rif Hotel) (Leg Midpoint; Teams are told that this is not the pit stop and must continue) * Nador to Almeria, Spain (Almeria Boat Terminal) * Almeria to A Coruña *A Coruña (Torre de Hércules) *Galicia (Catedral de Santiago de Compostela) *Galicia (Plaza Cervantes) Leg 7 (Spain → Slovakia → Czech Republic) * Galicia to Trenčín (Various Airports) *Trenčín (Trenčín Castle) *Trenčín (Peace Square) * Trenčín to Liberec, Czech Republic *Liberec (Jested Ski Jumping Hills) *České Budějovice (Black Tower) *Prague (Mirror Labyrinth) *Prague (Petrin Observation Tower) Future Legs